Scorpius Flame
Scorpius Flame is a tribute owned by Jabberjay78. He resides in District 4 but is not a career. His district partner was Star Sun, but is now Blair Lake. He is in love with Twinkle Night of District 5. Also, he is the personal favorite of Jabberjay78, and the first of his seven signature tributes. He is Jabberjay's fifth and favorite victor. Information Skills: Archery, Swords, Tridents, Swimming, Running, Stealth Weaknesses: Hand-to-Hand combat, Killing Friends. Willing to give his life for the people he loves. Strategy: Grab a few things from the cornucopia, than hide, changing spots constantly, and kill however he sees. Maybe make an alliance. HE IS NOT A CAREER EVEN THOUGH HE IS FROM DISTRICT 4. Personality: Friendly and Kind, Brave. When he needs to be, he can be sneaky and cunning. Very protective of those he cares about. He hates the careers and everything they stand for and wants to be the first victor from District 4 who had no affiliation with the careers. Family: Second of four boys and has both parents. He has a very close family and they are all very upset that he will most likely be dead soon. His older brother Leo (18) trained him to be tough in case he was ever reaped, and Scorpius planned to train his younger brother Orion (13) for the games in the future like Leo had done for him. When the reaping came, Orion was picked so Scorpius quickly volunteered, not realizing that someone else would have just volunteered had he waited another second. His partner, Blair, is an ex-girlfriend of his and they are in a bitter rivalry with Blair desperately wanting him dead. Token: Star-Shaped necklace Games Jabberjay's 87th Games: 1st out of 34 (Doesn't give him victor status because it was my games) Anon's 3rd Hunger Games (District 4 Division); 1st out of 24 Training Score: 9 Skybender101's First Games: 1st out of 24 (2 way tie) Training Score: 8 Tommyboy 97's 1st Games: 4th out of 24 Allies with Twinkle Night and camps in the jungle area with her. She is kidnapped by Spike Owens on day 2 of the games, and he allies with Violet White from District 7 in order to rescue her. Scorpius and Violet hide in the cornucopia until the sixth day. He sprains his ankle but it heals by the final showdown. On day five, he sees Twinkle's face in the sky and is saddened. During the final showdown, the pair jump out on the one career left, Gemma Stork, and duel her as other tributes begin to die by gamemaker traps. Gemma kills Violet but Scorpius continues to duel until he is stabbed in the stomach by Gemma. Training Score: 10 Tiki tooki's Redemption Games: 5th out of 28 (3 way tie for 5th) Mikhail 101's First Annual Games: 7th out of 24 What Scorpius was doing for most of these games is unkown, as he was not seen until Day Five. He and six other tributes escaped a giant fire that engulfed the arena. Rebecca Behead, the District 2 antagonist, cornered him adn he revealed that he planned the death of Rebecca's friend Hanson. Becca then drove an axe into his leg and slit his throat. He was portrayed as evil in these games. Training Score: 10 Tiki's Nemesis Games: 7th out of 28 I didn't enter him in these games, as they happened after I left, but the games were really good! Scorpius dies after falling into a quicksand pit with his girlfriend during the tsunami. Kenzen's 11th Annual Hunger Games: 18th out of 24 Hid in a snow bank for the first two days, but was killed by Logan Grey on the second day. Also Entered in Tiki Tooki's Favorite Tribute Tournament: Tournament Cancelled Round One: Pitted against Kedzie Woods, Sparkle Hinsey, and Bradley Ward in Group A. He finished first with 8 votes while Kedzie recieved 6 votes, Bradley recieved 5 votes, and Sparkle recieved 2 votes. Favorite Reapings and Chariot Rides Brony12's 51st Games Reaping: I see all these eager boys around me and can't help but feel, well, awkward. I don't like the games or killing for that matter. It's just so, wrong. Why would you want to take another human's life? They give anwsers to that question like," 'Cause it's fun!" or," It's impowering!". Yeah, everybody here is so wierd. Our escort wears a spicky green wig and a dress covered in pictures of werid birds as she walks over to the girl's ball. She reaches deep inside and pulls out a slip and reads it aloud," Blair Lake!". YES!!!!!! I can finaly return to my normal life! Blair and I dated for a little while before we broke up and well, it wasn't excatly a happy ending. She's hated me ever since and has made it her goal in life to make me misrable. She doesn't look upset when she walks up to the stage, in fact, I think I see the tiniest smile traced on her lips. Maybe she's happy to get away from me, I haven't been very nice to her either. Now, for the boys. She pulls out a slip and reads the name,"Orion Flames!". My little brother?! What, this is his second year at the reapings! Two slips! And it was all he needed to be reaped! I have to volunteer, or he'll die, but if I go, Blair will kill be in a heart beat! Wait, she's looking at Orion with an evil smile, she'll kill him just to get back at me! That's not going to happen! "I VOLUNTEER!" A bunch of boys say that right after me. Oops, somebody else would have taken his place, I mean, this is a Career district! What have I done?! Chariot Ride: People are chatting excitiedly with each other, still pyched over 3's chariot. 4 rolls out, pulled by sea blue horses. The chariot has been transformed into an oasis. Blair sits on a rock by the water in a mermaid outfit. Her tail is covered in sapphires and her hair has bits of seaweed sewn into her hair. She has light blue lip stick and eyeshadow. Scorpius has a fisherman's outfit on. Worn out jeans, white tee and an orange jacket. Everything seems O.K. except their expressions, both tributes are galring at each other. Blari screems a cuss at him and they start yelling. The audience stops clapping and just stares. Quotes *"I saw Twinkle's face tonight. I hope her death was quick and painless." (Tommyboy's 1st Games) *"Thanks for the boat." (Anon's 3rd Games, said after killing Blair) *"''Some things are worth fighting for. The ones you love, they're worth fighting for, even if it means you put your life in the firing line." ''(Tiki's Nemisis Games) *I steeled my will. "If we die, we die together." Just that moment, I lost my footing and slid into the quicksand. I saw another wave forming on the horizon, not as big as the first wave, but bigger than the second. Deep in the mud, her hand grasped mine, and our gazes met as the water came crashing upon us. (Tiki's Nemisis Games) Trivia *He is Jabberjay78's favorite tribute and avatar. *He has been entered in the most games of Jabberjay's tributes with 8 entries. Category:Jabberjay78 Category:Tributes Category:District 4 Category:Males Category:15 year olds Category:Characters Category:Dual Victor Category:Tribute Of The Month Category:Volunteer